nothing
by Balrog
Summary: nothing


D continued to ride his horse down a dirt trail. He looked out into the barren, the hot sun nearly sucking the life out of him. He was scheduled to meet a family who's son had been kidnapped. They were royalty like most of his "clients" but this family was different they ruled Europe, and their son, Vladimir, was next to be king.

"You know that the heat will kill you." The parasite mumbled.

D squeezed his hand and the parasite let out a yelp. It was true the heat was getting to him, but he was to close to the Castle to stop and bury himself now. The horse was getting effected by the heat also, it was slowing down, and panting. He grabbed his canteen and twisted it open, taking a sip than giving the rest to his horse. The horse was the one who needed it the most, not him.

The Castle was more visible now; he could even see the men out near the entrance. Fifteen minuets later he was their. He got off his horse and walked towards an old woman and man, ignoring the man guns being pointed at him. He realized how much bigger the castle was up close. Not only that, it was guarded for a little bit more than a Dhampir, the family (and not only the family, apparently all the slaves and knights) were scared to hell after their royal son had been abducted.

"We've been waiting for you Dhampir." The elder man said. He was obviously the king. He moved in an auto-wheelchair and wore a purple robe with a jaded golden crown. "We realize that this is your specialty, so we called upon you."

"The boy, what happened to him?" D said, not taking his eyes away from the mans.

The man sighed, as if he had told the story a thousand times. "I know very, very little about what happened to him. One night we woke up and he wasn't there." He paused D thought that was the end of the story but it was not. "On his bed, there was blood. But it wasn't Vladimir's blood with further examination our scientists found out that it was Dhampir blood. A Dhampir named Rayne. They call her BloodRayne because of her many famous slaughters. But we don't know why she took our son. He was a nice adolescent boy, he'd never harm a fly. Rayne must have took him for her own personal pleasure, or who knows she may want money…" he started to trail off, as if he had something to say but didn't know how to say it.

"I have heard of her." D said looking into the man's wrinkled eyes deeply. "I will find and retrieve your son, but it will require a lot of money."

"Any amount you wish."

"One billion zen, no more no less."

The king gasped. "What would a single Dhampir want with one billion zen?" He paused. "Whatever you want, just get my son back to me." He threw a pouch into D's hands. "That's only the down payment, you'll get the rest when you get him back."

D took one last look into the man's eyes than turned around and got on his horse. He had forgotten to ask for some water, but it wasn't D's style to beg for anything, he will have a dry throat but he will have his pride.

Rayne was a famous Dhampir, if not the most famous. She was best known for a huge Nazi ambush many years ago, but there is much more than that. To most humans Rayne was evil, but in another Dhampir's point of view she was a hero. But this boy seemed to be harmless so why take him? Surely not to feed, if she needed to feed she would have used a less important victim, who would want to make such a seen only to have a quick feed. There must be a answer to this Question, but at the moment there was no way to find out.

D opened the pouch, it was full of gold pieces, as expected. But deeper In it he found a map, he opened it. Inside was a full map of Europe, it smelt like money and a slight scent of perfume, the queen must have been keeping it close to her. Paris and Nice were circled in red pen, then an arrow pointed to them with the word DHAMPIR next to the arrows. This raised more questions, how would the king/queen have any clue where Rayne would be? But at the moment he didn't have to worry about that.

D continued down the trail, going in the direction of Paris…

Vladimir kept trying to break the chains that bound him to the stonewall, but they were to strong. And yet he continued to pull unaware that he was sobbing uncontrollably.

Rayne walked into the chamber. She wore dark spandex like clothing and armor, with her swords on her back that she could pull up and slay anything before they notice that they had been slayed. She walked towards him, a small grimace expression on her pale face.

"You know why your here," she brought one of her swords to his neck, "and your not going to leave that easily."

Vladimir opened his mouth and let out a great wad of mucus into her face. She wiped it away with anger and held out a dagger. Her smile widened as she plunged the already bloody dagger into his stomach. The blood at first only seeped but than it continued more rapidly. He let out a loud groan as she walked out.

The chains were starting to break, they weren't as strong as they looked. But it would take a lot of strength to break them all the way down, and that was strength that he didn't have with a dagger in his stomach. But he had to break loose. Even though he knew why he was here and he knew he was the bad guy, he had to escape.

Dante shoved some more pizza in his mouth, and chewed it down loudly. The phone hasn't been ringing for days. And this was a mystery because of the fact demons were at the brink at this time of year, which was Halloween. Tons of Satanists around summoning demons for some twisted fun. He had to look into it, but later. Now he just wanted to enjoy some fresh pizza.

The phone rang. He still had a mouth full of pizza but he answered it anyway. "Hello?" He said under a muffled voice. He swallowed the rest before he could say another thing.

"You are the demon hunter aren't you?" A deep voice said over the static of the phone.

"Yes I am. Who do you want me to kill?"

"A Dhampir killer. His name is Saffron, I don't know much about him but I know where you can find him."

"Lets talk money."

"10,000."

"Not enough"

"This is all I am offering, 10 g or nothing.

"Fine than. Where can I-"

"I'll send you a map and money. I'll expect the demon dead in a month." The man hung up.

Most of his callers hung up without giving a name, mostly out of fear. He took it as a compliment. The fact that he had a reputation enough for people to fear him. He smiled at the thought.

Than he remembered, 'A Dhampir killer.' But what the hell was a Dhampir? He wondered if it would be important to the mission.

"Nah."

**A/N: if I get 2 reviews I'll update.**


End file.
